


Take a hint!

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Reader is being followed by a creepy dude and unknowingly, enlists Sebastian Stan to help.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Kudos: 66





	Take a hint!

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly/moderately creepy situation*, language, fluff, Sebastian Stan  
> *I don’t know if this will be triggering for someone who has had this type of situation end badly. If you think the above summary will trigger you, please don’t read. I don’t go into a lot of detail hence why I describe it as only mild or moderately creepy.

You had noticed the man watching you as you ate. At first you didn’t think anything of it, but after almost a half-hour of constant attention, you started to get a little creeped out. He hadn’t approached you yet, something you are grateful for. Maybe I’m just being paranoid? Still, you didn’t let your guard down.

The busy New York streets usually don’t give you the chills, but the almost vacant sidewalks as compared to most days starts to send shivers down your spine. Not the kind you want either. Gulping audibly, you walk faster; the feeling of being watched never leaving you. You tried to radiate an ere of confidence, knowing that sometimes that helps. Creeps usually go for women that don’t. At least, amateur creeps do.

Still, only a few blocks from your apartment, you still feel it; the feeling of someone watching you. Unfortunately, the first stoplight tonight you’ve had to stop at is when you can start to feel a presence near you. You take in a shaky breath.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” A man says from behind you, his voice reeking of cheap beer.

“None of your concern.”

“I’m just trying to be nice sugar.” You can feel him inhale. “Besides, you’re awfully pretty to be out without an escort. Why don’t you let me walk you home?”

“Have a boyfriend, sorry.” You say the first thing that pops into your head.

“If you were mine, I wouldn’t be letting you out this late.” You want to scoff, it isn’t even nine yet, but the streets seem empty. And you sure as hell don’t belong to anyone, but right now, you really need to.

The man hasn’t moved in front of you yet, and you thank every god you can think of for that. He might be able to sense the anxiety radiating off of you now, but he can’t see your eyes frantically searching for an unthreatening looking male.

He looks nice enough. The fact that he has his phone out is a plus. You jog over to him as the long light changes. “Hey babe!” You say loudly enough for the creep to hear.

He looks at you funny for a second, but upon seeing the panic on your face goes to lower his phone. You shake your head, almost enough that he couldn’t see. You wrap your arms around him and hug him tight for a moment. “Facetiming with your mom again?” I ask loudly again. He quirks an eyebrow.

“I know who you are, and I really need you to play along for a few minutes.” You say under your breath, but hopefully loud enough for the microphone to pick up. You haven’t let go of him yet.

“Why?” Sebastian whispers.

“There is a man following me and I kinda said that I had a boyfriend.” You pause. “Love you too!” You say loudly.

He nods slightly before wrapping his arm around you and continuing to walk. “Love you to ma.” He says loudly. He lowers his phone, enough that it could be discerned from someone behind that it is off. “Alright, did anyone catch a creep behind me?” He asks his livestream.

“It would be much appreciated if you called the cops.” You mumble. “I promise I won’t keep him for long, just long enough for me to get home.”

You look at him. “Please walk me to my apartment.” He nods.

“Of course.”

The next day you wake up to a slew of messages, a few from friends, family, random people from Instagram, and one from Sebastian Stan himself. You read through most of them quickly, but one catches your eye.

‘Convicted sex trafficker caught via livestream last night.’ You’re almost sick. You go over the messages more carefully this time, all of which are supportive and commending both you and Sebastian on thinking quickly.

The one from Sebastian surprises you though. ‘Hey. This is Sebastian. I found you after someone tagged you. I would love to get to know you more outside of a panicked fake boyfriend. Want to grab dinner?’ You can’t help but smile as you reply, ‘yes.’


End file.
